Healer
by Emilee1
Summary: Inuyasha is a young teenage boy who is abused by his father. He doesn’t know what to do until a new girl comes to school. Can she help him and open his heart? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.**

**Author's Notes: This fic is rated R because of violence, language, attempted suicide, and abuse.**

**Summary: Inuyasha is a young teenage boy who is abused by his father. He doesn't know what to do until a new girl comes to school. Can she help him and open his heart? Inu/Kag R for abuse**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: R for violence, language, attempted suicide, and abuse

* * *

**

**Healer**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Chapter 1: Life Hurts

* * *

**

It was a dark, gloomy autumn day. A chilling wind was blowing through the dull colored leaves. Dark clouds covered the sky like a sheet. A few claps of thunder were heard, but there was no rain falling.

Inuyasha, a fifteen year old boy, was walking slowly down one of the city streets. He was occupying himself by kicking a rock. Finally he kicked it at a trash can, making a loud thud when it hit.

He was a tall boy, about 5'8". His hair was black and it flowed down to the middle of his back. His eyes were dark brown. He was wearing blue jeans, a black belt, and a plain white T-shirt, nothing too fancy.

As he was walking home, he turned down an alleyway which seemed to be a shortcut. Then, it began to rain. _Damnit…_ It was pouring down. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could through the streets. Finally, he came to an old, beat up looking house. The outside was a dark brown. The porch was caving in, and most of the windows were broken.

He ran inside and shook the water out of his hair. He walked into the living room, and he stopped abruptly. There was a man sitting in the chair. His demeanor was very angry, but at the same time unattentive. He stood up and had to catch himself on the chair.

"You've been drinking again haven't you?" Inuyasha asked taking a step backward with every step the man took towards him.

"So, a drink every now and then doesn't hurt," he said jokingly.

Inuyasha gulped and tripped on a loose board in the floor. He shuffled his feet trying to move backwards.

"Where have you been anyway? I am your father I have a right to know!" He took the beer bottle and broke it on the table. He walked closer and closer to Inuyasha, bottle in hand ready to strike him with it.

"P-please, I s-tayed after school studying," he stuttered finally getting to his feet. "Please stay back!"

His dad smirked and pulled his arm back. Lightning was striking and thunder was rolling outside. No one would be able to hear him cry for help.

"This is what you get for being late!" he swung the bottle across his face. Inuyasha cried out in agony. A gash was made and blood began to spill from his left cheek.

His father started to swing again, this time across his arms. He yelled out again and fell onto the floor. Holding onto his arms he cried, "Please stop! I won't be late again!"

"I don't think you have learned your lesson yet," he replied smirking. Inuyasha closed his eyes and barred his teeth.

His father lifted his arm back and stabbed Inuyasha in his arm. He screamed in pain while the rain began to pour harder.

"Now you have learned not to be late again. Go and clean yourself up."

Inuyasha lifted himself off the floor and began to walk to the bathroom.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" he called.

He turned around; his eyes were filled with hatred. "What?"

"If you tell anyone, I will… kill you," his father replied holding the glass bottle up to his eye level.

Inuyasha just turned back around and walked to the bathroom. He took several wash rags and ran cool water over his cuts. One of his eyes twitched from the stinging. Then he reached into the medicine cabinet and took out the bottle of alcohol.

He gulped at the sight of it. _It hurts like hell, but it helps for the cuts to clear up._ He opened it and poured the liquid onto his cuts. Barring his teeth, he grabbed the cool wash rag and put it on his arms. He then took another rag, and put it on his face.

Once he was finished, he walked into a small, dark bedroom. He sat down on the bed and put his hands over his face. _Why can't this just go away?

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all of your reviews! o I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Healer**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Chapter 2: New Girl**

It was another autumn day at school. It wasn't very cold; in fact, it was kind of hot. The halls were filled with students chattering about their classes. Inuyasha was a little preoccupied with what had happened the night before. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt to hide the cuts that his father had inflicted on him.

"Hey Inuyasha!" a boy called snapping him out of his trance.

He looked up and replied, "Oh hey Miroku. What's going on?"

Miroku was in a cheery mood. He smiled and said, "There's a new girl coming today, and word is that she's hot."

Inuyasha only sighed and started laughing. "Just another girl for you to chase after I'm sure. That's all you ever think about."

He only laughed and put his hand behind his head. Then the bell started to ring. "Well I guess we better get off to class. We don't want to be late again like last time."

Inuyasha shook his head and replied, "Nope."

They hurried off to their class and took their seats. The teacher called the class's attention. "We have a new student coming today. Her name is Kagome Higurashi." She walked into the room and most of the boys were gawking at her all except for Inuyasha. He was too busy thinking to himself.

Miroku began to whisper to Inuyasha. "What did I tell ya? Look at her." Sango, who was sitting behind Miroku, picked up her book and hit him in the head with it. Inuyasha slightly laughed then he looked up and his eyes met with Kagome's. _Wow... _Kagome started to blush, and she went to sit beside Sango.

Sango smiled and waved slightly. After class the two girls were already great friends. "So Sango, who is that boy with the black hair that seems to space out a lot?"

"Oh you mean Inuyasha? He is single, maybe you should talk to him," Sango replied smiling.

Kagome waved her hands in defense, "I'm not so sure. I just came here, and I've never met him before and..."

She was cut short by Sango. "Go on over and talk to him."

She gave an unsure look, but went over to him. "Hi, I'm Kagome," she greeted smiling happily.

Inuyasha looked at her and replied, "Yeah I got your name in class when the teacher announced. I'm Inuyasha by the way."

Kagome frowned. "I know Sango already told me," she replied smirking.

"Well I guess we already know each other then huh?" Inuyasha said smiling slightly.

Kagome nodded. "So I'll see you in the next class?"

"Yeah, I'll save ya a seat."


End file.
